Hello, Goodbye
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Porque ela sempre estava negando-o... Para o twist and shout
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Obs: Feita para o Projeto Twist and Shout da Seção JL do fórum 6V

Hello, Goodbye

- CRESÇA, POTTER, EU NUNCA VOU FICAR COM VOCÊ!

Durante muito tempo, James ouviu aquela frase, ele ouviu a negação da ruiva que tanto gostava. De certo modo, ele entendia o por que daquilo, ele fora diversas vezes um estúpido, tomando atitudes infantis e que certamente aborreceram Lily.

Agora, porém, James tinha medo de ouvir aquela mesma frase, pois ele não era mais o mesmo tolo, tinha amadurecido e queria que Lily pudesse ver isso. Seus sentimentos, antes bobos e movidos apenas pelo ego de mais uma conquista, agora eram verdadeiros, ele a amava e ninguém deveria duvidar disso.

- Pelo amor, Prongs, que parar de encarar a ruiva? Você está quase babando no livro, Madame Prince vai te dar uma bronca!

As palavras de Sirius tiraram James de seus pensamentos, era bastante incômodo que seu amigo não entendesse o que se passava com ele.

-Eu gosto dela, Pads, de verdade.

- Fale pra ela, duvido que olhando fixamente pra ela você consiga mandar uma mensagem telepática.

- Mas e se ela me der um fora?

Sirius parou de escrever e olhou para seu amigo, completamente descrente.

- Você está preocupado que a ruiva te de mais um fora? VOCÊ, que já levou no mínimo uns mil foras dela?

James suspirou, Sirius não conseguia entendê-lo.

- Sim, Sirius, eu estou com medo de levar mais um fora, porque agora eu quero me declarar de forma sería, não é mais como antes, eu realmente a amo, mas não sei se ela consegue notar que eu mudei.

O maroto o encarou, quase como se olhasse para um monstro mutante.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu melhor amigo?

Irritado, James juntou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca indo para o quarto, onde ficou o dia inteiro.

Já passava do horário de dormir quando James passou a sentir fome, não havia descido para a janta e agora a ausência de comida não lhe permitia dormir. Pegou a capa de invisibilidade e desceu, pretendia ir à cozinha comer algo, mas não chegou a sair do salão comunal.

James viu Lily dormindo no sofá, abraçada em si mesma, tentando se proteger do frio. Isso fez o maroto parar e encarar o belo anjo que dormia.

Devagar, ele se aproximou com o intuito de acordá-la.

- Evans, acorde, você está dormindo no salão comunal, está gelado aqui, você vai se resfriar.

Devagar, James viu Lily abrir os olhos. Verdes e brilhantes, como ele jamais imaginaria iguais.

- Ah! Obrigada, Potter, mas o que fazia aqui embaixo?

- Estava sem sono, vim descer pra ver se o sono chegava.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo.

- Vou subir, boa noite.

Ver a ruiva se afastar lançou um sinal de alerta dentro de James, eles estavam sozinhos, era sua única chance.

- Lily...

Ao ouvir seu nome, a ruiva se virou, o que deixou o maroto um pouco mais inseguro do que instantes antes, mas não o fez desistir.

- Lily, eu... eu gosto de você, de verdade, não é um truque ou qualquer coisa que você costuma pensar sobre mim, é sério. Por isso eu queria... eu queria que você ficasse comigo...

A declaração havia sido como ele havia imaginado que seria, mas havia agido no impulso e por dentro estava feliz em ter conseguido.

- Desculpa, Potter, mas eu não conseguiria ficar com você e acho que já lhe disso isso vezes o suficiente.

E sentindo toda a sua felicidade se esvair, James viu a garota de seus sonhos deixá-lo sozinho no salão comunal

_You say Yes, I say No_

_You say Stop but I Say Go, Go, Go_

_Oh No_

_You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello_

_Hello, Hello_

_I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye_

_I Say Hello, hello hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye_

_I say hello_

**Ooi gente!**

**Bem, essa fic é pro projetinho da JL inspirado em Beatles…**

**Essa fic ainda tem mais um mini capitulo... não seria justo terminá-la assim...**

**That's all **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Obs: Feita para o Projeto Twist and Shout da Seção JL do fórum 6V

Hello, Goodbye

- Eu não acredito que você foi capaz!

Lily suspirou, era a milésima vez que ouvia Alice lhe dizer aquilo. Estavam sentadas na mesa do salão principal, comendo o café da manhã, quando a ruiva decidiu dividir com a amiga o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior.

- Alice, é o Potter, já lhe disse...

- Eu sei! Mas Lily, ele mudou, todo mundo vê que ele mudou. Parou de engolir uma garota atrás da outra, não está mais pegando mil detenções... sequer está azarando Snape toda hora!

- Eu sei, mas não quero ser enganada. Potter pode ter mudado um pouco, mas continua o mesmo no fundo.

Alice bufou zangada com as palavras da amiga.

- Então ele continua o mesmo idiota apaixonado por você. Nada pra se preocupar.

Com aquelas palavras, ditas de forma um tanto dura, Alice se retirou, deixando a garota sozinha com seus pensamentos.

- Evans!

A solidão não durou muito tempo quando Lily ouviu seu nome ser chamado, e ela sequer precisava se virar para saber quem era o dono daquela voz aveludada.

- Sim, Potter?

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo, e lhe estendeu um amontuado de papeis, que ela reconheceu como suas anotações de poções.

- Remus pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso, disse que agradece, mas não pôde devolver pessoalmente porque acordou tarde e com dor de cabeça, foi pra enfermaria tentar pegar algum remédio. O coitado ficou fazendo esse trabalho até tarde, quando eu desci ele tinha acabado de desmaiar de cansaço.

O relato deixou a ruiva um pouco tensa.

- Mas ele está bem?

- Vai ficar, nada que uma poção e uma boa noite de sono não façam.

Lily sorriu amavelmente, se preocupava com o amigo.

- Bem, obrigada por trazer pra mim, Potter. Diga a Remus que desejo melhoras, não sei se ele vai conseguir ir a aula se estiver muito mal.

James assentiu e Lily o viu desaparecer pelo salão lotado, mas a solidão não durou muito tempo.

- Você é cruel, Evans!

A ruiva desviou o olhar para o ser que se dirigia a ela de forma um tanto ríspida.

- Do que está falando, Black?

- James está mal, ele está tentando fazer você levá-lo a sério, mas você só dá patada nele. Ontem, ele estava preocupado em levar um fora SEU, a garota que mais deu foras nele. Eu posso não ter muita credibilidade com você, Evans, mas EU já não estou mais reconhecendo o meu melhor amigo.

Lily olhou fundo nos olho acinzentados de Sirius e viu um sentimento expresso ali. Ela viu a sinceridade de um amigo lutando pelo outro e por um segundo, Lily teve a sensação de que seria capaz de confiar a vida à Sirius Black.

- É um pouco complicado, Black, eu não quero me machucar, fora todas as coisas horríveis que vocês faziam.

- Eu sei, mas James mudou, Evans, e você é a única que não precebeu. Aliás, se tem uma coisa que eu admiro nesse amor dele por você é a persistência dele em estar sempre te esperando, mesmo que você esteja sempre dando foras nele.

Com aquelas últimas palavras, Sirius deixou Lily sozinha e, dessa vez, ninguém mais apareceu para a ruiva.

_Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello_

**Ooi gente!**

**Bem, eu disse que seria só mais um cap, mas depois eu tive mais ideias e achei melhor fazer 3 caps.**

**Esse foi um gen da Lily, assim como o anterior foi do James, o próximo será um geral dos dois e terá o desfecho dessa história. Dessa vez é sério!**

**Reviews:**

_**Lady Aredhel Anarion**_**: Obrigada por comentar, ai está o cap, o próximo vem em breve.**

_**Isa**_**: Obrigada por comentar as minhas fics, ai ta o segundo cap, eu termino no próximo. E sim, Beatles é mesmo *-***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Obs: Feita para o Projeto Twist and Shout da Seção JL do fórum 6V

Obs2: Sem betagem, sorry.

Hello, Goodbye

As aulas foram passando e o dia parecia correr lento para dois seres aerios a tudo que estivesse ao redor. Se por um lado, James tentava não pensar na declaração mal sucedida a ruiva, por outro, Lily pensava exatamente nela e nas palavra de seus amigos.

Lily suspirou, faltava pouco para finalmente terminar a ronda e dar fim aquele dia insuportavel, o último lugar que precisava revistar era a torre de artronomia, sempre deixava aquele lugar por último para dar aos casais um pouco mais de tempo. A ruiva podia estar sozinha, mas não era insensivel quanto a relacionamentos alheios.

Mas algo a surpreendeu, não havia nenhum casal na torre, apenas uma sombra solitária que Lily reconheceu como ninguém menos que James Potter, o responsável por distraí-la o dia inteiro.

- Hey! Desculpa se estiver incomodando, mas já deu o horário, você tem que voltar para o salão comunal.

James suspirou um pouco irritado, não sabia por que, mas não gostava de ver ela o tratando com delicadesa quando ELA não o teve ao ouvir sua declaração.

- Vai me dar uma detenção?

Embora o tom acido e um tanto ironico assustasse, Lily não se deixou cair.

- Não, eu não vou porque não seria justo uma vez que te devo algo, para me redimir com você.

O maroto franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

- Sirius veio falar comigo hoje, ele estava um tanto irritado na verdade...

- Ele foi grosseiro com você?

O tom de preocupação na voz de James parecia tão sincero que Lily não conseguiu segurar um sorriso leve no canto dos labios.

- Um pouco, mas ele estava irritado, e com razão, ele anda preocupado com você, porque você mudou, mas se esqueceu de avisar seu melhor amigo disso.

James olhou fundo nos olhos verdes que tanto amava e pensava seriamente se sua ruiva havia perdido o juizo. Lily por outro lado apenas suspirou.

- Em resumo, Sirius está um pouco perdido porque você está amadurecendo muito rápido e ele não está acompanhando isso. Talvez ele me culpe por chamar a sua atenção toda pra mim.

- Ele vai estar sendo idiota se pensar assim.

- Ele vai estar sendo humano se pensar assim.

Os dois trocaram olhares, mas mantiveram o silêncio por algum tempo.

- Mas Sirius não é a questão, o que eu queria lhe dizer, Potter, é que eu preciso lhe pedir desculpas.

O maroto fez menção de que iria falar, mas a ruiva o cortou.

- Deixa eu terminar. Eu não devia ter sido grosseira com você, eu te julguei por algo que você não é mais, eu que sempre digo ser madura, agi completamente sem pensar e isso só prova que eu também tenho muito o que crescer, mas não muda o fato que eu desmereci os seus sentimentos e eu sinto muito.

- Você não foi o que você disse, eu acho que o que me entristeceu foi o julgamento, você foi até educada. Em todo caso, vamos voltar, já passou do meu horário e acho que do seu também.

Em silêncio, a dupla voltou para a torre da grifinória, andaram lado a lado e mal trocaram olhares, mas era visível que gostavam da companhia um do outro.

- Boa noite, Lily.

O maroto não se demorou em arrumar um jeito de se afastar da ruiva, não que ainda estivesse com raiva, mas não queria mais machucar a si mesmo. Porém, Lily o parou ainda na escada.

- Potter, eu lhe disse agora a pouco que eu te julguei por algo que você não é e te dei uma resposta ríspida, acho que te devo uma resposta verdadeira.

James parou e se virou para encarar a ruiva, a surpresa visível em seu rosto.

- Bem, eu aprecio que você goste de mim o suficiente para que isso lhe faça amadurecer, mas eu não posso aceitar seus sentimentos porque eu não _conheço_ você.

O maroto franziu as sobrancelhas, não era aquela a resposta que ele esperava.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Isso quer dizer que eu não aceito ser sua namorada, mas aceito ir com você para hogsmead no próximo sábado.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e um sorriso apareceu em suas faces, James não tinha a ruiva, mas tinha uma chance.

_Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,_

_Hello_

**Oi gente!**

**Bem, esse é o último capítulo da fic, desculpa mesmo a demora, falta de inspiração é horrível... mas beatles rock band ta ai pra isso ne?**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram e eu espero que tenham gostado.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
